Ký Ức
by Anfu Nguyen
Summary: One-shot Dịch. Cô đã đợi anh, nhưng cuộc sống này luôn không công bằng.


**Original Work:** Remembrance

**Author:** fireblazie

**Disclaimer:** Bản quyền nhân vật thuộc về Gosho Aoyama. Ý tưởng và truyện thuộc về tác giả fic. Người dịch chỉ sở hữu bản dịch. Đã được sự cho phép dịch truyện của tác giả.

* * *

><p>Từ lâu cô đã gạt bỏ niềm tin rằng anh sẽ quay về. Một cô gái 23 tuổi, học đại học, một quý cô xinh đẹp với hàng tá kẻ ngưỡng mộ sẵn sàng đứng ở bậc cửa mỗi sáng chỉ để nhìn thấy nụ cười của cô. Nhưng cô từ chối tất cả. Cô vùi mình vào công việc, lờ đi cả nỗi đau nhức nhối từ tận đáy lòng.<p>

Tuyết rơi.

Đã lâu lắm rồi cô mới quay lại đây. Cô bước ra khỏi xe và ánh mắt long lanh khẽ ngước lên nhìn tấm biển của văn phòng ba cô – Văn phòng thám tử Mori. Quá nhiều kỉ niệm, cô nghĩ, quá nhiều...

Cô liếc mắt – có phải cô vừa nhìn thấy một cái bóng _chuyển động_? Cô nhìn chăm chăm vào chỗ đó một lúc trước khi lắc đầu và tự lẩm bẩm về khối lượng công việc khổng lồ. Cô với lấy chiếc túi đã chuẩn bị cho kì nghỉ Giáng sinh và leo lên cầu thang.

* * *

><p>Hơi thở của anh như ngừng lại trong cổ họng. Anh vội vàng giấu người vào chiếc ghế sofa khi nhìn thấy cô nghiêng đầu nhìn về phía mình, tim đập thình thịch trong lồng ngực.<p>

Cho đến bây giờ...

...sau từng ấy năm...

Cô ấy vẫn là người con gái xinh đẹp nhất anh từng biết.

Nhưng cũng chẳng có ích gì. Cô vẫn, một cách chính xác, hơn anh 10 tuổi. Anh không thể đối mặt với cô. Anh không thể nói với cô. Điều đó không có tác dụng. Hai người họ bị cuốn vào vòng quay số phận nghiệt ngã của anh, và đây chính là hậu quả.

"Con về rồi!" Giọng cô vang lên.

Anh nhắm mắt, đeo chiếc mặt nạ của mình vào, và bước ra gặp cô.

* * *

><p>Khi thấy anh bước xuống cầu thang, cô tưởng mình đã nhìn lầm. Cao lớn hơn so với trí nhớ của cô, đeo kiểu kính khác, đôi mắt màu xanh biển, sắc sảo và nhanh nhạy.<p>

Một hình bóng từ 10 năm trước...

"_Shinichi_," cô thốt lên.

Một cái nhìn khẽ rất – _thế nào đó_ – vụt qua gương mặt anh. Rồi biến mất. "Chị Ran!"

Cô chớp mắt và chợt rùng mình. Một chiếc mặt nạ của chính cô kịp thay thế cho vẻ ngạc nhiên vừa hiện lên trên gương mặt. "Conan-kun," cô mỉm cười. Có thứ gì đó giằng xé trong tim. Cái gì vậy? "Em lớn quá." Cô bước thêm vài bước nữa lại gần. Anh cười, gượng gạo. Cô cười đáp. "Em cao hơn chị từ lúc nào rồi."

_Anh vẫn luôn vậy mà._

Anh lúng túng lùi lại, như thể không biết phải nói gì.

"Oh, Conan-kun." Cô nói rất nhanh, giọng cao một cách mất tự nhiên khi quàng tay lên vai anh. "Chị rất nhớ em."

* * *

><p>Đôi mắt đó.<p>

Đôi mắt của cô ấy.

Xanh dương.

Lung linh.

Cô độc.

Khi cánh tay của cô vòng qua vai mình, anh cứng đờ người, nín thở cho đến khi lồng ngực bùng cháy.

"Em cũng nhớ chị lắm," anh thì thầm vừa đủ nghe.

Và tay anh cũng ôm lấy thắt lưng cô, run run.

* * *

><p>Cô không hiểu tại sao cậu em của mình lại trầm lặng đến thế. Lúc nhỏ, Conan luôn nhanh nhảu chen ngang vào những vụ án của ba. Cậu bé cực kì thông minh so với lứa tuổi lúc đó của nó, cô nhớ lại, và cô tự hỏi điều gì đã khiến cho tính cách của Conan thay đổi đột ngột đến vậy.<p>

Nhưng rồi...

Trước khi cô rời đi, trước khi cô đến trường đại học, cậu đã...

Cậu _nhìn_ cô chăm chú, và đó không phải ánh mắt của Conan cô đã từng biết. Không. Đó là... là ánh mắt của Shinichi, lạnh lùng và chết chóc, liếc ra từ đôi tròng mắt trống rỗng.

Dừng lại đi, cô nói với chính mình, cầm chặt hơn đôi đũa trên tay, mày... mày đã tiến xa rồi. Mày đã không còn tin tức gì của hắn trong hàng năm trời. Hắn đi rồi. Thực sự... đi rồi. Và mày hoàn toàn ổn kể cả khi không có hắn.

* * *

><p>Anh không thể nói được câu nào, và cô thì nói quá ít để bù vào cái giọng lè nhè say xỉn của ba mình, cùng với tiếng loảng xoảng của vỏ lon bia vương vãi trên sàn nhà. Hai mươi ba, tuổi của cô ấy hiện giờ, phải không? Nếu như... nếu như không có gì... xảy ra...<p>

...thì rất có thể, giờ này họ đã kết hôn.

Trong một khoảnh khắc, anh cho phép bản thân mơ mộng một chút. Đó là một ý nghĩ mơ hồ đã xuất hiện trong đầu anh từ rất lâu – thế nhưng, tưởng tượng về một thứ không thể xảy ra, cuối cùng, sẽ chỉ làm cho trái tim anh càng thêm nhức nhối và đau buốt. Anh nuốt nước bọt, hình ảnh của Ran tươi cười, với cái bụng lớn dần, ám ảnh tâm trí anh.

Cô để ý thấy.

"Conan-kun?" Cô lại gần anh – họ ngồi cạnh nhau – "Em không sao chứ? Không bị sốt đấy chứ?"

Anh hấp tấp lùi lại khi cô vươn tay tới, và liếc ra chỗ khác để tránh cái nhìn bị tổn thương vừa thoáng qua trong mắt cô. "Vâng. Em ổn."

* * *

><p>Đôi lúc, cô cũng nằm mơ. Những giấc mơ mờ ảo, không rõ rệt. Có một người đàn ông, và một người phụ nữ. Mắt xanh và tóc đen. Tình yêu. Một bầu không khí tràn ngập tình yêu trong sáng, đích thực. Một tình yêu mà cô đã từng mơ ước, hồi đó. Nhưng giờ cô đã trưởng thành hơn, và khôn ngoan hơn. Thứ tình yêu đó thật hiếm hoi, và rất khó để đạt được nó. Cô nhớ hồi còn bé cô cũng đã từng nghĩ mình có cơ hội để sở hữu một tình yêu như vậy.<p>

Giờ thì cô đã hiểu.

* * *

><p>Anh thật là ngốc.<p>

Làm sao mà anh đã từng nghĩ rằng mình không còn yêu cô nữa? Có thể là vì không nhìn thấy cô trong từng ấy năm... nhưng giờ cô ấy đã quay về, đang sống trước mắt anh, một bằng chứng sống cho những thứ mà anh không bao giờ có được. Trái tim anh _đau thắt_, lạy Chúa, đau quá.

_Đợi tớ nhé?_

_Tớ sẽ đợi._

Nhưng cuối cùng, số phận đã chia họ thành hai nửa.

* * *

><p>Giấc ngủ của cô liên tục bị ngắt quãng trong suốt đêm. Dường như cô chỉ mới chợp mắt được một phút rồi tỉnh dậy, vì một lí do nào đó.<p>

Và cứ như thế, những suy nghĩ của cô lại trôi về phía anh.

Trong tâm trí mình, cô có thể vẽ ra hình ảnh của anh, _một cách hoàn hảo, thật sự hoàn hảo_. Cô nhìn thấy anh sinh động như khi anh ở tuổi mười bảy, lần cuối cùng cô tận mắt thấy anh.

_Cậu sẽ... Cậu sẽ..._

_Cậu sẽ đợi tớ chứ?_

Nước mắt dâng đầy trong khoé mi, và cô thấy mình không đủ sức để lau nó nữa. Vậy là cô nằm đó, mắt nhắm lại, những giọt nước mắt cứ lặng lẽ tuôn rơi trên đôi gò má xanh xao.

_Tớ sẽ luôn đợi cậu._

Đúng vậy, một phần nào đó trong cô thừa nhận. Rốt cuộc thì, cô cũng đã đợi được năm năm rồi.

* * *

><p>Những ngày cuối tuần trôi đi thật chậm chạp, như thể từng hạt cát rơi đều đều xuống đáy của chiếc đồng hồ cát. Nhưng rồi nó cũng trôi qua, và anh chưa bao giờ cảm thấy nhẹ nhõm hơn.<p>

"Nhớ về thăm nhà đấy," ba cô nói cộc lốc. Cô mỉm cười nhẹ nhàng và hứa rằng nhất định sẽ về. Anh vẫn thấp hơn vai cô, anh biết điều đó, nên ngoảnh đi chỗ khác, tránh nhìn thẳng vào cô.

"Conan-kun?"

Thế nhưng anh không thể nào tránh được nữa khi cô gọi. Anh ngước lên.

"Em phải giữ liên lạc đấy nhé," cô nói, giọng dịu dàng, cúi xuống cho bằng anh và khẽ mỉm cười. Anh hít sâu và thấy tim mình đập thình thịch. Dữ dội. Loạn nhịp.

"Em hứa mà," anh trả lời, giọng cũng nhỏ như vậy. Khoảnh khắc này dường như quá đỗi kì diệu, quá đỗi thân thương, và anh buộc mình phải phá vỡ bầu không khí, "Chị Ran."

Anh không gặp lại cô cho đến bốn năm sau.

* * *

><p>Căn phòng trọ của cô thật trống trải. Là người giản dị, những bức tường trong phòng cô được sơn trắng và để trơn – không tranh ảnh hay giấy dán tường; mặt bàn sạch sẽ và gọn gàng, không để đồ vật nào, ngoại trừ một bức ảnh. Bức ảnh của <em>hai người<em>. Ở Tropical Land, bức ảnh cuối cùng họ chụp cùng với nhau.

Tại sao cô không thể thôi nghĩ về anh?

Đã lâu lắm rồi. Rất lâu. Và... và anh chỉ là một _tên con trai_, có _hàng đống tên_ như vậy trên thế giới này.

Nhưng sự thật là...

Không ai... Không ai...

Không ai _có thể_ so sánh được...

Với anh.

Anh từng là thế giới của cô. Toàn bộ thế giới của cô. Ở bên cạnh anh khiến cô cảm thấy như có luồng không khí trong lành tràn vào cơ thể cô, trái tim cô, tiếp thêm sức mạnh cho cô.

Và năm đó qua đi. Trường lớp. Dự án. Kiểm tra. Thi cử.

Khi tháng Mười Hai lại ngấp nghé trước ngưỡng cửa, cô nhận ra rằng mình không thể nào quay lại _nơi đó_ – nơi _hai người họ_ đã cùng lớn lên, nơi lưu giữ biết bao ký ức đẹp nhất. Cô không thể đối mặt với nó. Cô xin lỗi ba, và ông lại cằn nhằn, nhưng cuối cùng cũng nguôi giận và coi như chẳng có gì. Cô muốn nói chuyện với Conan, nhưng lúc đó thằng bé không có ở đấy.

Cô nhắm mắt lại và bất lực tìm kiếm giấc ngủ.

* * *

><p>Cơn ác mộng đó lại đến với anh. Khi bước vào nhà của tiến sĩ Agasa, không... <em>chạy<em> vào nhà bác ấy, vì không thể kiềm chế được nữa. Cuối cùng, _giờ đây_, sau bao nhiêu năm xa cách, anh đã có thể trở lại cơ thể cũ của mình, Haibara đã tìm ra thuốc giải, cô đã chế tạo thành công, và cô sẽ đưa nó cho anh, và...

Máu.

Anh vội vã lao xuống phòng thí nghiệm, những bức tường và cánh cửa mờ dần phía sau từng bước chân. Trái tim anh chùng xuống khi nhìn thấy hình dáng nhỏ bé của cô, nằm giữa một vũng máu tươi.

"Haibara," anh kêu lên. Đầu cô khẽ di chuyển – anh thở phào khi thấy đôi mắt của cô, mặc dù đã trống rỗng và đờ đẫn, ngước nhìn anh. Anh quỳ xuống bên cạnh. "Cậu có..."

Cô ho. "Không..." Anh sắp mất cô rồi. Ngón tay anh ấn vào cổ tay cô, cảm nhận nhịp đập của mạch đang yếu đi từng giây. "Chúng... chúng đã lấy... nó."

Ngọn lửa trong anh bỗng bùng lên. "Được rồi," anh nói, đầy giận dữ, "nhưng còn _cậu_ thì sao? Cậu phải được chữa trị ngay..." Và anh cho tay vào túi tìm chiếc điện thoại. Sau khi gửi tin nhắn cho cảnh sát, anh cúi xuống nhìn cô, với bộ quần áo và mái tóc ướt đẫm máu.

Cô lại ho, thở từng hơi ngắt quãng. "Cẩn... thận. Hãy bảo vệ... _cô ấy_."

Anh lờ đi. "Cậu sẽ không sao đâu."

Cô mỉm cười, yếu ớt. Giống như nụ cười mỉa mai vẫn thường trực trên khuôn mặt cô. "Xin lỗi... Kudo-kun..."

Cô nhắm mắt, lần cuối cùng. Anh nghiến răng, siết chặt nắm tay.

Chính vào ngày đó, đúng một tuần trước khi Ran đến trường đại học, anh bắt đầu lẩn tránh cô.

* * *

><p>Một buổi sáng thứ Bảy, ngồi một mình ở quán cà phê, nhấm nháp từng chút một, cô bắt đầu nhớ lại.<p>

Trước khi cô vào đại học, Shinichi đã gọi điện tới để chúc mừng. Tuy nhiên, đó không phải điều anh thật sự muốn nói, cô hiểu anh quá rõ mà.

"Tớ muốn hỏi cậu một chuyện," anh nói.

"Hỏi đi," cô đáp lại.

Anh đi thẳng vào vấn đề, không hề vòng vo. "Cậu... cậu sẽ đợi tớ chứ?"

Cô giật mình, ngạc nhiên bởi sự thẳng thắn của anh. Nhưng trái tim cô vẫn đúng. "Tớ... sẽ luôn đợi."

Nhưng anh không hề đến. Cô đợi và đợi, nhưng... anh không bao giờ đến. Những cuộc gọi đến máy cô cũng chấm dứt kể từ ngày người ta phát hiện ra thi thể của Haibara Ai trong nhà tiến sĩ Agasa.

* * *

><p>Lá cứ thế tiếp tục rơi, tiếp tục đổi màu. Thế giới không ngừng đổi thay. Mouri Ran tiếp tục với việc học ở trường đại học, cố gắng tìm kiếm một cuộc sống cho riêng mình, cố gắng thoát ra khỏi hình bóng vẫn ám ảnh cô. Edogawa Conan, cố gắng để sống bình yên, để <em>quên đi<em>, những việc anh đã làm, những gì anh đã mất.

Bốn năm trôi qua trước khi chiếc xe của cô, chiếc xe màu đỏ quen thuộc, đỗ lại một lần nữa trước Văn phòng Thám tử Mouri. Anh nhìn trân trân vào chiếc xe từ trên cửa sổ, cố đẩy sang một bên dòng cảm xúc đang ngấp nghé muốn cuốn phăng chính bản thân mình.

Anh _sẽ_ vượt qua được thôi. Anh sẽ làm được. Nhất định là thế.

* * *

><p>Cô đánh rơi túi xách khi nhìn thấy anh. Giờ anh đã mười bảy tuổi. Đúng bằng tuổi của Shinichi trước khi biến mất. Anh trông... giống y hệt... cậu ấy.<p>

Ngoại trừ cặp kính. Shinichi không bao giờ đeo kính. Đây là Conan.

Cô phải ghi nhớ điều đó.

"Chị Ran," anh chào cô, một cách thận trọng. Cô bật cười và cố tỏ ra thoải mái.

"Em cao hơn chị rồi đấy," cô nói, ngước nhìn anh, cố lờ đi nỗi đau vừa nhói lên trong lòng.

"Dạ." Anh trông thật xa cách, và cô không thể ngừng nghĩ đến người đàn ông đã đánh cắp trái tim của cô nhiều năm về trước. Cô nuốt khan và ép bản thân nở một nụ cười.

"Giúp chị mang hành lí lên nhé?"

Anh mỉm cười – rất nhẹ, nơi khoé miệng – và nhấc những chiếc túi nặng lên một cách dễ dàng.

* * *

><p>"Em thế nào rồi?"<p>

Anh đặt túi của cô lên giường. Anh ghét chuyện này, khi phải ở trong phòng cô. Căn phòng luôn luôn khiến anh phát điên. Nó có hương thơm giống của cô. Cho dù sau bao nhiêu năm bỏ không, căn phòng này vẫn là _của cô_, với mùi hoa oải hương đặc trưng.

"Ổn ạ." Anh nói dối không ngần ngại. _Điên mất. Mình sắp phát điên rồi đây._

"Em mười bảy rồi, phải không? Chị nhớ hồi đó quá." Anh nhíu mày khi nghe thấy chất giọng khàn khàn, cho thấy một chút gì đó chua xót đã thấm vào giọng nói của cô. "Có bạn gái chưa đấy? Chị nhớ là Ayumi-chan thích em lắm mà."

"Không. Không ạ. Em chưa có."

* * *

><p>Sau bữa tối, cô đánh răng và thay đồ đi ngủ. Cô vừa kéo tấm chăn lên sát cằm thì một cảm giác đau đớn như có lưỡi dao đâm xuyên chạy dọc người cô.<p>

Đã mười năm qua đi kể từ ngày đó.

Mặc áo khoác ấm và đi giày, cô lặng lẽ rời khỏi nhà để đối mặt với luồng gió lạnh buốt đang chờ ở ngoài. Cô rùng mình, và phần lý trí trong cô tự hỏi nguyên nhân đã khiến cho cô đi đến đây, giữa cơn bão tuyết lạnh giá như thế này.

_Cậu sẽ đợi tớ chứ?_

_Tớ sẽ đợi._

Đó là những từ ngữ cô còn giữ lại trong tâm trí, kể cả khi không nhận được lấy một lá thư, một _cuộc gọi_ từ anh trong suốt mười năm... giờ thì là đúng mười năm. Mười năm dài đằng đẵng.

_Mười năm nữa, gặp tớ ở công viên. Công viên mà chúng ta gặp nhau lần đầu tiên._

_Tớ sẽ đến. Tớ hứa.._

Cơ thể cô đã tê cóng và lạnh buốt, nhưng cô vẫn đi. Khi gần đến nơi, cô giật mình kinh ngạc khi thấy một bóng người khom lại đang ngồi trên chiếc ghế dài. Đó chỉ có thể là một người.

* * *

><p>Anh luôn luôn có một linh cảm kì lạ trước khi một vụ án nào đó xảy ra. Một giác quan nhói lên, hay một cảm giác khác thường bò xuống dọc sống lưng anh.<p>

Anh đã có cảm giác đó khi tìm thấy Haibara nằm trong vũng máu.

Anh đã có cảm giác đó khi chất độc chảy xuống cổ họng anh.

Anh đã có cảm giác đó, lần nào cũng vậy, khi _cô ấy_ đến thăm.

Và giờ anh cũng có cảm giác đó.

Anh nghe thấy tên mình.

Không. Không phải tên anh. Không còn là tên anh nữa.

_"Shinichi..."_

Anh lập tức cứng đơ người. Anh biết đó là ai. Chỉ có thể là một người, chỉ duy nhất một người trên thế giới này có thể gọi anh và tạo cho anh một phản ứng như vậy, một niềm xúc động như vậy.

Anh vẫn nhớ lời hứa của họ.

_Cậu gặp tớ ở công viên ngày này 10 năm sau nhé?_

_Ừm. Tớ sẽ đến._

Anh tự hỏi không biết cô có còn nhớ không. Anh không hiểu vì sao mình lại quyết định đến đây. Lẽ ra anh đã ở nhà – không. Anh không nên ở nhà, nếu biết rằng cô đang ở đây. Gần quá. Gần đến mức anh muốn phát điên lên.

Cô lại gần. Anh không thể cử động hay di chuyển để lùi ra xa.

Anh cảm nhận những ngón tay của cô trên gương mặt mình. Lạnh. Nhưng chúng vẫn đem lại một cảm giác ấm áp cho cơ thể anh, cho tâm hồn của anh.

Chúng khép lại quanh gọng kính của anh...

...và gỡ nó ra.

Anh quay sang đối mặt với cô, bỗng cảm thấy mình thật yếu đuối. Mười năm.

_Mười năm._

Bàn tay cô nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve khuôn mặt anh. Và anh biết, rằng từ giây phút này trở đi, anh sẽ không thể tiếp tục lừa cô như anh đã từng làm. Anh không còn quyền để lựa chọn nữa.

"Shinichi." Cô nói, nhìn thẳng anh.

Anh cảm thấy có thứ gì đó bên trong mình vỡ vụn.

Và anh gật đầu. "Phải. Là tớ đây."

* * *

><p>"Cậu chưa bao giờ nói với tớ. Tại sao?"<p>

Anh đứng đó, mắt trống rỗng và không động đậy. "Vì cậu có thể gặp nguy hiểm."

"Tớ không quan tâm. Tớ vẫn ổn mà."

"Tớ biết. Nhưng tớ không thể đưa cậu vào chỗ nguy hiểm được. Cậu có thể sẽ bị... giết."

Mắt cô ánh lên một tia nhìn thấu hiểu. "Ai-chan."

Anh im lặng.

Và giờ thì sao?

"Đừng." Anh đang xa lánh cô. "Tớ không biết chúng ở đâu. Bọn chúng có thể vẫn..."

"Tớ yêu cậu."

Anh nhắm mắt lại.

Cô cảm thấy có dũng khí để tiếp tục. "Và cho dù cậu có nói gì hay làm gì đi nữa thì điều đó cũng sẽ không bao giờ thay đổi."

"Đã mười năm rồi..."

"Không sao cả."

"Cậu sẽ hạnh phúc hơn nếu đến với một người khác."

"Không. Không, tớ không làm vậy đâu."

"Cậu là đồ ngốc."

"Tớ đã hứa với cậu là tớ sẽ đợi. Nhất định tớ sẽ giữ lời hứa."

"Cậu chịu hi sinh cuộc sống của cậu, hạnh phúc của cậu... vì tớ?"

"Tớ đã mất tất cả từ lúc cậu đi," cô nói, không đỏ mặt, mắt vẫn nhìn anh không rời suốt lúc này. "Tớ chẳng còn gì để mất nữa."

"Ran..."

"Cậu có yêu tớ không?" đột nhiên cô hỏi.

Anh chết lặng.

"Nếu không, hãy nói cho tớ biết. Và tớ sẽ không bao giờ nói đến chuyện này lần nữa. Tớ sẽ để cậu yên."

Trái tim anh nói có. Tâm trí anh gào không.

"Cậu có yêu tớ không?" cô nhắc lại.

"Không," anh nói, mặc cho trái tim đau thắt lại như bị bàn tay ai đó bóp nghẹt.

Ngày hôm sau, cô đi.

* * *

><p>Và thời gian lại trôi qua. Cô đắm mình vào công việc, muốn bản thân không nghĩ đến gì khác nữa. Cô tốt nghiệp trường Luật và vào làm ở văn phòng mẹ cô. Cô nhanh chóng được biết đến như là một trong những luật sư hàng đầu Nhật Bản.<p>

Anh trở thành thám tử. Tất nhiên. Nổi tiếng với việc giải quyết những vụ án hóc búa nhất khắp Nhật Bản – nhưng lần này anh từ chối ánh hào quang. Không, hiện giờ, anh chưa từng phá vụ án nào một mình, nếu anh có thể làm được. Không có gì lạ khi thường xuyên thấy tên anh song hành cùng với Hattori Heiji.

Và mỗi lần anh nhìn thấy tên cô, và mỗi lần cô nhìn thấy tên anh, có thứ gì đó bên trong họ đổ vỡ. Mỗi lần một chút, cho đến khi chẳng còn lại gì.

* * *

><p>Một ngày, cô đang đi dọc con đường ở khu nhà mình. Không ai biết cô đang ở đây. Đó là một đêm thứ Bảy. Một vầng trăng lưỡi liềm mỏng mảnh thắp sáng bầu trời, nhưng tất cả những gì trước mắt cô là bóng tối. Trời lạnh. Cô siết chặt tấm áo khoác quanh người và kéo lại chiếc khăn len.<p>

Đôi lúc, cô nhớ đến anh. Một cách mơ hồ. Thời gian trôi đi, và hình bóng của anh cũng nhạt phai dần. Cô nhớ được mái tóc đen, làn da rám nắng, thân hình mảnh dẻ. Trên cả, cô nhớ đôi mắt màu xanh biển. Ấm áp, sáng rực.

Anh mới chỉ ôm cô một lần, trong vở kịch của trường. Nhưng cô cũng nhớ điều đó, mặc dù cô biết mình không nên nhớ. Thực sự không nên.

Tại sao cô lại ở đây?

Cô cần phải... cô cần phải _quên_ anh.

Nhưng cô không làm được.

Những ngày tháng quá khứ chẳng còn lại gì ngoài một vùng sương khói mờ ảo. Anh đã gọi cô. Cô đã đến. Cô tự dằn vặt bản thân mình vì chuyện đó. Lẽ ra cô phải tránh... tránh _xa_...

Anh gửi đến cho cô một bài báo. Nó nói về thứ gì đó tên là Tổ chức Áo đen. Chúng đã bị tiêu diệt. Cô không hiểu.

Những bước chân của cô chậm dần khi cô tiến gần tới công viên. Sau chừng ấy năm, nơi này vẫn là địa điểm của hai người, và cô không nghĩ có thứ gì có thể làm thay đổi điều đó. Nếu nhìn sang một bên, cô có thể nhìn thấy bóng dáng của một người đàn ông – đôi bờ vai rộng, mái tóc rối bù – đang ngồi trên băng ghế dài. Cô hít vào và thở ra. Hít vào, thở ra. Vào, và ra.

"Ngồi xuống nhé?" anh hỏi, giọng trầm hơn trong trí nhớ của cô. Anh vỗ nhẹ tay xuống chỗ ghế gần cô. Sự do dự hiện rõ trong giọng điệu của anh, trong cử chỉ của anh. "Xin cậu đấy."

Và cô ngồi xuống.


End file.
